drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
New Moon(new)
Note: These are the real-life new moon phases, in-game dates for the event may be different. To be updated! Progress *150 Fairy Fire = file:drak14.png 10 *300 Fairy Fire = Magical New Moon Scroll *450 Fairy Fire = file:drak14.png 20 *500 Fairy Fire = Magical New Moon Scroll *750 Fairy Fire = file:drak14.png 30 *900 Fairy Fire = Magical New Moon Scroll *1250 Fairy Fire = file:drak14.png 40 *1100 Fairy Fire = Magical New Moon Scroll *1400 Fairy Fire = Lesser Rune of Celerity *1750 Fairy Fire = file:drak14.png 50 *1900 Fairy Fire = Magical New Moon Scroll *2250 Fairy Fire = file:drak14.png 50 *2300 Fairy Fire = Magical New Moon Scroll *2750 Fairy Fire = file:drak14.png 60 *2600 Fairy Fire = Magical New Moon Scroll *3100 Fairy Fire = Magical New Moon Scroll *3250 Fairy Fire = file:drak14.png 70 *3500 Fairy Fire = Magical New Moon Scroll *4000 Fairy Fire = Magical New Moon Scroll *4250 Fairy Fire = file:drak14.png 70 *4500 Fairy Fire = Lesser Rune of Celerity Total = file:drak14.png 400 + 10x Magical New Moon Scroll + 2x Lesser Rune of Celerity Summary *Travel to the mysterious Blackborg with a help of Thabo's realm magic *Collect Fairy Wood from Wood Wallkers *Complete the quests for the witches to get access to the white and black queen's realm *Enter the queen's realms to defeat Karabossa and Magotina *Toss Fairy Wood into the cauldron to stop the invulnerability of Karabossa and Magotina *Toss Fairy Wood into the Shrines to summon the bosses again (optional / you can summon them 3 more times) Sale | | | | | |} Blackborg(new) Pummrana/Ceridwen (shop) Removed from the game! Since Moonlit and Mystical Lunar Blossom have been removed from the game new 2 shops have been added so you can spend your collected blossom. This shop will not be available forever ... so hurry up! Pumrana's Shop Ceridwen's Shop White Queen's Frozen Realm Shrines You can summon the Karabossa 3 more times (4 in total per scroll). All you have to do is to click the shrines. Be warned they are not free: *Using the first shrine will cost you 200x Fairy Wood *Using the second shrine will cost you 500x Fairy Wood *Using the third shrine will cost you 1500x Fairy Wood You can't skip shrines, you can only open the previous one so the next one be available when you defeat the boss. Black Queen´s Gloomy Realm Shrines You can summon the Magotina 3 more times (4 in total per scroll). All you have to do is to click the shrines. Be warned they are not free: *Using the first shrine will cost you 200x Fairy Wood *Using the second shrine will cost you 500x Fairy Wood *Using the third shrine will cost you 1500x Fairy Wood You can't skip shrines, you can only open the previous one so the next one be available when you defeat the boss. Grima After killing Magotina or Karabossa Grima, the Merchant will appear into the dungeon. You can buy the Equipment with draken. New Moon Uniques Calamity of the Twin Queens *Frigid Spider Adornment *Frigid Spider Silk Boots *Frigid Spider Silk Cloak *Frigid Spider Staff / Shortbow / Axe / Gun *Tenebrous Spider Adornment *Tenebrous Spider Silk Boots *Tenebrous Spider Silk Cloak *Tenebrous Spider Staff / Shortbow / Axe / Gun Witch Seeker Gear *Witch Seeker Helmet *Witch Seeker Pauldrons *Witch Seeker Jerkin *Witch Seeker Strap Items from the Brutality of the Enforcer set can be dropped by Black Queen Magotina during the event. Items will scale to player's level (10-55). Discontinued! Additional New Moon Items: Daily Challenges Select the quest to kill one of the bosses so you can get Magical New Moon Scroll Quests *Fairy Wood *The Chosen One *Freedom Calls *Overcome Your Weakness *Unbefriend Weaklings *A Fine Elixir Update - With the new event changes you can finish the both quests at same time. You can solve both quests once and you will have the both entrances open forever. Each New Moon you will have a choice, either to follow Pumranna (left head) or Ceridwen (right head). You can complete only one questline per month, which grants you access to Karabossa or Magotina respectively. Pumranna for Karabossa= Revenge is Sweet |-|Ceridwen for Magotina= Off with her Head Category:Events Category:New Moon